Rain
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: As if anything could have gotten worse after the flash. Now Rigberren and his new-found friend Micheal are being chased by a secret society for unknown reasons. Follow them as they adventure through the Pearl Wasteland. Based in the After The Flash: Rain, Universe. I have had this idea in mind for a long time, first time writing for a different category. Please R&R and enjoy! :D


Rain

He sat in his camp, after he'd finished boarding up the window, he had finally sat down to rest. It had been an exhausting week, searching for supplies had been more draining each day. This town, it's completely filled with mutants, roaming the streets in search of their latest meal. He yawned as he sat down on a crate, next to a desk, which only really consisted of a few crates. The only thing he could rely on, was his thoughts.

He pulled out a journal from his backpack, and opened to the front page. _"The Journal of Rigberren Sanders."_ It read. He opened to another page and began to write. _"Day 71, I've been held up in this mall for over two months, supplies are becoming scarcer after each day passes, I haven't seen another person since the Flash, and I don't know what to do. I'm thinking of leaving my camp tomorrow morning, I'll just have to wait and see."_ He wrote. Then he signed his name. _"Rigberren Sanders."_

Rigberren put his journal back into his backpack and yawned. He pulled out a small blanket out of his backpack and laid it onto the cold, hard ground below him. He laid on the sheet and sighed, falling asleep shortly after. As night fell, Rigberren was still fast asleep on the blanket, before being awoken by a sudden noise at the window. "Hey! You! Let me in!" A voice shouted, slamming on the boarded-up window. Rigberren got up quickly and pulled away the boards and helped a man inside, before re-boarding it up again.

"Who are you?" Rigberren asked. "Micheal…Micheal…" The Man replied, panting. "It's been a long time since I've seen another human being…" Rigberren commented. "Really…?" Micheal asked. "Yeah." Rigberren replied. "What happened to you?" Rigberren asked. "I was being chased by some people in suits." Micheal replied. "What…?" Rigberren asked. Micheal peered through the cracks in the window and whispered; "Get down!" "Why?" Rigberren asked. "Just do it!" Micheal ordered.

Rigberren obliged to Micheal's wishes and laid down on the ground. Soon, flashlights came into view, and there were people passing the window. "Find him! We can't lose him!" A voice shouted. "Who are those people?" Rigberren whispered. "CDF." Micheal whispered back. "Oh…" Rigberren sighed.

A few minutes passed, and the people were long gone. "Sorry about that…" Micheal apologized. "Why are those people looking for you?" Rigberren asked. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you." Micheal apologized. "Why?" Rigberren asked. "I just can't." Micheal replied. "Whatever." Rigberren crossed him arms. "Who are _you?_" Micheal asked. "Name's Rigberren." Rigberren replied. "What an odd name…I'll call you Rig." Micheal replied. "Oh…cool." Rigberren replied.

"You…live here?" Micheal asked. "Yeah…I've been here for what…two months now? Yeah…two months." Rig replied. "Jesus, no wonder you haven't seen another human. I can't believe you've lived in a shop in a mall for two months, it's weird how you're not insane." Micheal rubbed his chin. "Yeah…good point. But I was planning on leaving tomorrow." Rig replied. "Good. Well, do you wanna…um…team? Or something?" Micheal asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Well, as long as you don't get me killed, than fine." Rig replied, walking over to his blanket. Micheal peered through another window, to the outside world. He looked down on the streets below and noticed lots of mutants roaming the streets, he sighed and walked back over to Rig. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed." Rig said, lying down on his blanket. "Me too, Night." Micheal replied, lying on the cement floor. Rig noticed this and handed over his blanket. "You need this more than I do." Rig said.

"Thank you, I could really use a good night sleep." Micheal thanked.

"Well, night." Rig replied, lying down on the cement floor and falling asleep. "Night…" Micheal replied, lying down on the blanket, eventually falling asleep.

The Next Morning, Rig and Micheal woke up and began to get ready to leave. The sky outside was covered in a grey blanket of clouds. Rain began to pour and the sun disappeared behind the clouds.

"Alright, let's go." Rig said, putting his backpack on his back. "Where are we actually headed?" Micheal asked. "Not sure, maybe…over there?" Rig pointed out the window. "Where? I don't see anything." Micheal asked. Outside Visibility was very low, so it was almost impossible to see outside. "There." Rig pointed to the shadow of a crane. "I guess." Micheal shrugged. "Let's get out of here." Rig said, taking the boards off of the windows.

Micheal nodded in agreement and climbed through the newly-opened window. Rig followed shortly after. "It's pitch black out here." Micheal commented. It was, it was completely pitch black, and you couldn't see anything without some sort of light source. Rig pulled out a couple of flashlights from his backpack and handed one over to Micheal. "It has a few hours left in its battery." Rig commented. "Alright." Micheal replied, switching it on. Rig switched his flashlight on and the two men walked down the stairs, down to the bottom floor.

Rig and Micheal got to the bottom floor and began to walk to the exit. Suddenly, there were footsteps behind them. Micheal and Rig turned around, but couldn't see anything, they scanned the area with their flashlights, but still didn't see anything. "Did you hear that dude?" Micheal asked. "Yeah I di…" Rig began, before he was smashed in the head. "Dude…?" Micheal called. He noticed a man standing over Rig's unconscious body. "John? What are you doing?!" Micheal asked. "Oh, Hi Micheal, just taking this guy in." The man replied.

"Don't! He's just a fellow survivor!" Micheal shouted. "Sorry dude, it's my job." John replied, picking up Rig's motionless body. "But…" Micheal began. "And I'm sorry for this too." John said, putting Rig down. "Sorry for what?" Micheal asked. "This." John replied, knocking Micheal out.

"Alright, I got them, let's take them back to base." John said. "Okay, I'm sure the boss will be pleased." Another man replied. "I bet he will." John sighed. "You carry the tall one, I'll take the short one." The other man ordered. "Sir…do we really have to do this? They seem trustworthy." John tried to reason with the other man. "Sorry, the boss doesn't care. We have to do this." The other man replied. "Whatever, let's just get them back to Crane Town." John sighed, picking Rig up.


End file.
